Alisha Whitley
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Brainwashed/Formerly) * ** |movie = *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Alicia Vela-Bailey |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Alisha Whitley was an Inhuman who lived in Afterlife and acted as Jiaying's one-woman army when she waged open war against S.H.I.E.L.D.. In the aftermath of the war, Whitley focused her efforts on protecting Inhumans targeted by Lash, entering an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. to accomplish this. However, Whitley was targeted by Hive and infected by the parasitic Inhuman, serving him and his plans for world domination until her death at the hands of the Kree Reapers. However, it turns out that she was alive and that it was her duplicates that were killed, and continued to support her master's plan unseen. After Hive's death, Alisha was later freed from his control and went into hiding from the Watchdogs. Two years later, Whitley was summoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to assist in preventing Thanos Rex from completing his goal in wiping 50% of life in the universe. she traveled to Wakanda and fought against the Black Order that was seeking the Mind Stone from Vision. Just when Thanos arrived and completed the gauntlet, Whitley was turned to ashes along with the remains of her duplicates. She was later brought back by Hulk a few years later and fought in the Battle of Earth. After Iron Man gave his life to stop Thanos, Whitley was among many mourners that attended his funeral to honor the fallen hero. Powers and Abilities Powers Alisha Whitley was an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Replication': Whitley was able to project four images of her own body. She used her duplicates in combat to overwhelm her enemy and chain attacks together. These duplicates, however, were dependent on the prime Whitley remaining conscious. Whenever her power was in use, Whitley's eyes were completely glazed over with white, her pupils and irises simply vanishing. **'Hive Mind System': Whitley could mentally command all of her duplicates to do her bidding without spoken word. She also possessed the ability to know and control what her duplicates were doing, as she told Lincoln Campbell what parts of the Iliad she had conquered in real time. She could tell when one of her duplicates had been killed, suffering to some extent when this happened and needing time to recover. The extent to which Whitley suffered from a duplicate's death seemed to depend on how painful the death was; when Lash killed one of her duplicates, she went into shock, whereas she was still functional when one of her clones was shot by another. However, it should be noted that her encounter with Lash predated her infection by Hive. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Whitley was highly skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in hand-to-hand combat, and briefly held her own against very skilled combatants such as Skye and Melinda May. *'Expert Acrobat': Whitley was an accomplished acrobat; during her fight with Skye, she performed numerous cartwheels to escape Skye's hold and performing a flip off a table to dodge a roundhouse kick from Skye and following with an attack. Equipment Weapons *' ': The IWI Tavor TAR-21 was the standard weapon carried by tactical agents of the S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Robert Gonzales, and it became the main weapon of all tactical agents when that faction reunited with the one led by Phil Coulson. Whitley grabbed many of these weapons for her duplicates when the Afterlife Inhumans, led by Jiaying, hijacked the Iliad with the intention of destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. *' ': Whitley carried one of these handguns to protect herself, and once she was swayed by Hive, she used to ambush Lincoln Campbell. As she fought both Campbell and Melinda May, Whitley ended up killing one of her own duplicates before trying to kill May, only to be stopped by Phil Coulson. Relationships Enemies *Thanos Rex - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Season Three'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''The Singularity'' ***''Failed Experiments'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Inhumans Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Secret Warriors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline Category:Villains